


A Day In The Stark-Rogers Household

by klicksalt



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Sorry, I'm incapable of writing anything else than fluff properly, M/M, Superhusbands, They deserved better, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klicksalt/pseuds/klicksalt
Summary: A fluffy Stony one-shot.





	A Day In The Stark-Rogers Household

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start, let me get a few things straight:  
> 1\. I'm not  
> 2\. I don't know how to make titles  
> 3\. This is the first fic I've ever published

“Morning”, Tony yawned.

 

“Morning, pumpkin”, Steve responded.

 

“Pumpkin?” Tony frowned.

 

“Tony-boo-boo-bear?” Steve suggested, chuckling.

 

“ _No._ ” Tony glared at him.

 

“Whatever you say, honey”, Steve said, smiling. Tony managed to smile weakly.

 

“That’s better”, he said as he walked up to his husband, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder. Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“How long did you stay up last night?” he asked.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, till 5 a.m.?” Steve shook his head.

 

“You should sleep more.”

 

Tony sniffed. “I–” _yawn_ “can’t. Work. Lots of it.” He planted a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Don’t worry about me”, he said not-so reassuringly. Steve rolled his eyes, handing Tony a cup of coffee.

 

“Here”, he said, “drink up.” Tony scoffed – although he was definitely thankful – and took a sip of the coffee.

“Daaad!” Peter yelled, running into the kitchen. “I’m gonna go on the field trip now – thanks, Pops –”, he said as Steve handed him a lunch box, “so I’ll see you later! Bye!” With that he left the house.

 

Steve chuckled. "I love him”, he said.

 

Tony sighed, smiling. “Don’t we all?”

 

Minutes later Tony was lying on top of Steve, attempting to work. “You tired?” Steve asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“No...” Tony yawned.

 

“Suuure. Now, let’s get you back to bed”, Steve said. Tony yawned in response.

Soon Steve had carried Tony to bed. He was now half-asleep, and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of that. He tucked Tony in, getting an annoyed huff as a response. “Good night, Stark”, Steve said, smiling. Tony murmured something, and Steve was positive he’d said ‘love you, Cap’.

 

Steve kissed his husband on the cheek, ruffling his hair. He couldn’t even start to explain how much he loved this man. 


End file.
